1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm signaling devices for mounting in rooms or other interior areas and coupled to a central alarm control panel. More particularly, the invention relates to an alarm having both a speaker for communicating emergency announcements and an associated silencing circuit operable to temporarily disable the speaker until either a predetermined amount of time has expired or an overriding re-enablement signal is received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire and other alarm systems typically include both a plurality of remote alarms and a central alarm control panel, with the panel being electrically coupled with the remote alarms for controlling the operation thereof. When the alarm control panel or any sensors associated therewith sense a fire or other alarm condition, the control panel triggers the remote alarms. Some such remote alarms include speakers operable to communicate emergency announcements related to the alarm condition.
It is often desirable, however, to silence a particular remote alarm without deactivating or resetting the entire alarm system. For example, during testing of a fire alarm system, persons in a particular room not participating in the test may wish to temporarily silence the alarm located in that room.
Unfortunately, when conditions change and it becomes desirable to trigger a second alarm or, if the system so allows, to communicate an emergency announcement, a silenced alarm may prevent the signal or important announcement from being heard.